Just After Midnight
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk contemplates a complicated relationship and comes with a conclusion for it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story

A/N: This is a short ramble, something a bit different from my other Punkryse stories, hope you enjoy anyway…

* * *

Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, the raven haired man watched as if hypnotized the panorama displaying in front of him, a manifest of shivering stars that covered the distant skies with a mystic gleam that was apt to entrance the toughest one.

That was a sight hard to find in a world that moved so fast, for someone with such a hectic life as the one he lead… so yes, it was going to be for sure a night to remember and in the future, when he looked back at that moment he wanted to remember that it has been a beautiful night.

Perhaps the most precious ever…

Taking a deep breath he blinked; he has been standing there for quite some time now, his olive green eyes lost in the distance while his mind took a journey out of his body to contemplate with care the scene unfolding in that hotel room.

It was not the first time life surprised him in a moment like that, and if he allowed his body to keep guiding his acts there was no doubt that he was going straight into perdition.

That's why he needed to stop… if only he could, if only she would let him…

Silence embraced him while he stood there, at the balcony, his features shadowed by the black hoodie that guarded him from the cold breeze that swept around him… he was watching, thinking… unmoving like burglar in the middle of the night, waiting.

But waiting for what?

For dawn to surprise him in the wrong again?

For her to leave for the night?

For him to regain his common sense and do what he should have done a long time ago?

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, he didn't know what he was doing.

Sometime along the road he found himself trapped in a web of hiding meetings that went against his principles, robbing life blind moments of empty passion that were going to take him nowhere.

He didn't remember how it all started, it sure had to be with a kiss… one that took him into a rapture and still wouldn't let him go… he needed to cut loose.

If only he could…

Breaking off his trance, he turned around and with his arms still up to his chest he walked back into the room… not bothering to close the sliding door because he found comfort in the bitter cold, it made his mind clear.

He walked to the bed, to her; his eyes taking on her image and finding himself transfixed. There was no wonder he had fell into this so easily, she was more than beautiful and his body had a hard time resisting her.

He didn't think he could give her up, he had tried and every time she showed up unannounced at his door he would let her in, going through the same process over and over again…

But it all had to stop and if he didn't break the cycle that night he was never going to do it.

He blinked in the darkness, watching her lay on his bed; that exquisite body that less than an hour ago took him without reservation entangled with a thin blanket that left nothing to his imagination…

Not that he needed visuals to have a clear image of her; he only needed to close his eyes and there she was, wanton and in his arms, her face flushed and her moisten lips swollen from his kiss; he could even hear her husky moans as she got lost in the moment.

No, he didn't need to see her to know she was beautiful, he didn't need to kiss her to know how she tasted like, how she felt and how she smelt in those moments when he thought she was his…

That was the reason it had to end. Those stolen moments were nothing but a mirage of something that was never going to be… it had to end, he couldn't do it anymore because every time he let her in he took a bit of his sanity, and when she left she took it with her, leaving him an empty shell until the next time she walked to his arms… he wasn't going to do it anymore.

He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed a lone finger to move towards her, finding her arm and sliding down to her waist.

Her skin was soft and warm, even when the room was being invaded by the cold… this is how he wanted to remember her, warm and almost his.

Wanting to feel more, to trace her flesh with his finger one last time, he moved his touch up, traveling through her flat stomach and through the valley of her chest until he reached her face.

He traced her lips and as his eyes got drunk on her she opened her hazel eyes to him.

She grunted and with a lazy smile she closed her eyes again. "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond at the question, instead he observed her features as they relaxed back. She was beyond beautiful… if only she could be his.

He ran his thumb over her lower lip and then his finger went back to action, it moved along her cheek and stopped at her hair, where the rest of his fingers decided to join to run through it, one last time.

He wasn't sure how it all started but he knew how it would end, so he leaned into her and gave her lips a soft kiss. It made her open her eyes once again.

He pulled back, his face a somber mask that gave away nothing.

"We can't do this anymore"

He said, the words so simple and yet carrying so much… his mind yelling at him because those were not the words his inner being wanted to tell.

But that was it, there was nothing else to say, at least nothing that he dared to say out loud.

She frowned as he removed his hand from her hair, breaking the last physical bond between them; but their eyes, they were linked together and in hers he could read unsaid questions, but he could also read that like him, she knew this moment had to happen.

She knew they had to stop…

Biting at her lower lip, she moved her eyes away from him and stared somewhere off into the dark room. For a while the two of them remained like that, in utter silence… maybe waiting for the other to say something, to stop the other.

But neither did and after a while she rolled out of bed and went around looking for her clothes. His eyes refused to look, not wanting to take that image as part as this silent farewell, in his mind he wanted to think that it all started with a kiss and it ended with a kiss…

It was almost poetic, tragic, but poetry none the less.

Pushing with his tongue his lip ring he blinked again, in silence as she opened the door. He didn't want to look, but his eyes were not in accordance with his will and he looked, finding her at the door and looking at him.

That was their last link, they eyes fixed into one another until she finally turned around and left, closing the door and saying nothing…

They never needed words and there were many things unsaid between the two.

Not that it mattered, nothing mattered because she was not his and now she was gone.

…


	2. Chapter 2

This was fast wasn't it? This is the conclusion to this short story… thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She saw him that day.

She has been making her way to the women's locker room when their paths crossed and he walked right by her side. For a brief moment their eyes met, but as soon as he caught her eyes with his he looked away, going his way as she went hers.

It was not the first time she saw him after that fateful night when he told her they could be no more, and much as all those previous times when she encountered his boyish-dark looks at any random moment, she was left drowning in a sea of doubts and regrets, wanting to rewind time so she could at least say something to him, anything.

But every time was the same, he walked by and she said nothing… after all he was right; they couldn't keep seeing each other and if there was a reason for that it lay entirely on her…

What happened between them has been a sweet madness that took possession of them momentarily… as momentarily as a few months could be anyway.

But the thing was that nothing good could come out of it, he has been right to end it and she had to accept it.

But that she was learning to accept it didn't mean that she didn't crave for his hands on her skin… burning a path of lust everywhere he touched, it didn't mean that her lips didn't miss the way he would give it all in a kiss, it didn't mean that she didn't miss him whole…

Inhaling deeply she blinked a couple of times, taking the spoon that has been buried into her creamy chocolate ice cream and bringing it into her mouth, her eyes glued to the flat TV screen in front of her but her mind not registering what she was watching.

It was always like this, she couldn't focus on anything that wasn't the memory of him after one of those scarce encounters were nothing happened took place.

It was as if his physical presence was absent but the phantom of their time together was there to make her remember…

And remember she did, as always… her mind escaping her body to dwell in the memory of him… that was until the door to the room opened and she was forced back into reality.

She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose, annoyed that her moment was ruined before it's time. She hadn't been expecting him so soon and it bothered her that he was there before she could go to bed.

Whatever, it wasn't like she couldn't ignore him; in fact she has become a master of it, polishing her skills as each day passed by, until they had become two strangers sharing the same bed, nothing more.

So already used to the dynamics, the blonde woman kept her eyes on the TV and as she expected it he walked into the bathroom.

"If you keep eating all that junk you are going to get fat and ugly"

Maryse arched an eyebrow, as if… "I don't get fat, I have good genes" She took another spoonful of ice cream and savored it until it melted in her mouth.

"Yeah, and in a few months you'll be chubby and you'll regret not listening to me for once…"

She didn't mind him, and when he got out of the bathroom she was still sitting on the bed and watching TV.

He walked to her, took the bowl of ice cream from her hands and put it away; then, resting his hands at either side of her he tried to kiss her.

Maryse didn't allow him to, when he was close enough she moved her face away and grimaced. "Mike, I'm watching TV"

Mike grunted, his blue eyes shining with something that resembled anger burning a hole through her. "You are always watching TV, if it's not that you have a headache or are too tired. Tell me why do I have a girlfriend I can't touch?"

Maryse pursed her lips and stared back at him, matching his heated glance with one of her own. She had no argument to give; he was right, there was always an excuse at the tip of her tongue because she didn't want him to touch her… there has been a time that she would let him do it, not out of love or desire but because he was her boyfriend and she felt guilty that she has been sleeping with another man…

But not anymore, she didn't want his touch. The touch that he wanted was far different from his and if she couldn't have it then nothing was worth it.

"Maybe it's because I don't want you to touch me, maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore" It was the truth, she didn't even know why she was still with him, or why she let a man like Phil go while she clung to this one…

"Excuse me?" He said, not giving her room to back away.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; this wasn't the way to go… it hadn't been her smoothest move and she wished she would have said it differently.

"Are you trying to break up with me, _you_ breaking up with _me_? You have to be kidding me"

"Look" She said opening her eyes to him once again. She considered her words carefully this time because she already dropped a hard one on him and despite her reputation of being a complete bitch she didn't want to hurt him. "Let's be honest… we are not getting along as of late and I think it's best if…"

"There's no one" He hissed… "Listen to me clearly Maryse, no one that would take you that is not me. Are you too blind to see that no one can stand you, that I'm the only one who puts up with you? You have no one but me"

The blonde Canadian blinked in disbelief as Mike grabbed her by the arms and forced her up to her feet. He guided her to the door, opened it and pushed her out.

"Let's see how long can you last by yourself before coming back to me, bitch" With that said he closed the door and left here there, in the middle of the corridor and staring dumbfounded at the door.

For a while she remained there, her mouth hanging open as the events registered in her brain. He kicked her out… he kicked her out of the room and she was wearing nothing but her silk shorts and a thin top.

Who the hell did he think he was anyway? And he called her a bitch!

She walked to the door, about to demand him to let her in because that was her room too and her things were still there.

But before her hand could touch the hard wood she pulled it back. No, that's exactly want he wanted, he wanted to make her go back to him with her tail between her legs and she was not going to do that…

But then there was the fact that he was right; she had no one, no friends to go to, no purse to get a room for herself and no phone to call anyone…

She was completely and utterly alone.

She bit on her lower lips and considered her options, there were not many but if she knew something was that going back to Mike was not the one to take. He was probably waiting for her to knock at the door and then what would she do?

She just couldn't go back to him…

So taking a deep breath she walked away, her feet knowing the way to go because every time he was near she knew where to find him. It was a habit that even now that they were nothing she couldn't kick out.

She knew this was another risk, after all he did tell her not to go back to him. But who did she have if not him? She didn't intend that he took her back to whatever it was that they had, she only needed a place to stay… for one night.

With that in mind and swallowing the little pride she had left, she took the stairs as not to be seen and got to his floor.

She tried not to think too much of it, she just needed a favor and he was the only one that could help her…

So once in front of his door she knocked… the act taking her back in memory lane to all the times she had been in that position, calling at his door in the middle of the night and waiting a bit impatiently until he answered.

But there was a slight difference from all those times, in the past she knew he would take her in with open arms, she just needed to show at his door and everything but the two of them getting lost in each other would be forgotten…

Now she didn't know what to expect.

Biting on her lips, she lifted her hand to knock once again and as if disappearing in thin air the door was no more and instead his presence greeted her.

She dropped her hand, her mind going blank as his green eyes fixed on hers with a smoldering fire that burned her all the way to her toes.

Was it necessary for him to look at her that way?

How could she think straight when his eyes scanned her like that? The only thing he was going to accomplish was force her to cling to him to never let him go.

She shook her head, trying to vanish everything that wasn't chaste from her mind. "I… can I come in?" She asked quietly, her eyes taking on everything she could take from him as he stared back at her.

He seemed taken out of bed, his hair messed as if from sleep hanging lose over his shoulder and framing his face for her.

She couldn't take her eyes away from his… she has missed getting lost in those fiery greens of his in nights very much like this one…

He moved aside, saying nothing as she took the opportunity given to walk in, only turning to him when he closed the door to the world.

"I told you we can't do this anymore" He said in a dark whisper, his jaw clenched and his hands resting on his hips.

"I know…" She replied, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Maryse ran her hand along her naked arm, now unable to look at him. She came to him because she had no place to go, or perhaps it was because she wanted to see him, to hear his voice…

"I don't know" She said shaking her head and blinking a few times, feeling weak and not quiet herself.

He closed the distance between them and taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face to his, his eyes delving deep into her eyes, hypnotizing her.

"Phil…" She whispered, bringing her own hand to his face and rising on her tip toes to kiss him briefly. This was not what she came here to do, but having him so close and not being able to touch him was absurd to her…

But her kiss was brief, just her lips applying the merest of pressure before pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

Could she keep going her way and not try for him? She didn't think so…

"I can't do this Maryse, I told you… it's better for everyone if you just walk away and leave me live my life"

"I don't want to walk away" She confessed, and why did she have to? The only obstacle that rose between them was Mike and she was ready to destroy that obstacle, no… as far as she was concerned that obstacle wasn't there anymore, that she didn't got rid of it was her biggest mistake.

"I don't want this" He said, his face close enough so she could feel his breathing brushing her skin as a tender caress.

"You don't want me?" She asked, moving her hand to the back of his head until her fingers tangled in his hair. She wouldn't believe that, not after all the nights that they shared.

"I don't want _this, _you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and then disappearing before morning comes… I won't do it"

"I left him"

At her words his eyes flew to hers, silence taking hold of them both as time passed them by.

She took in a shaky breath and swallowed hard. "I left him because he wasn't you, I… I know this seems rushed and you must think I'm a bitch for what…"

Before she could finish, his lips crashed on hers, taking possession of her with his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer as his tongue dance along with hers.

This was the Phil that she missed, the one that took her in without reservation, the one that invaded her thoughts in her waking hours and her dreams when she was asleep.

This was the Phil she wanted to wake up with…

As the kiss became more heated and stole their breaths away, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his desire pulsing through his clothes as he carried her to the bed to lay her in.

It was always like this with them, passion ruled them and it was hard to escape it; at times they would take things slowly, exploring one another, discovering those tender spots that would make them crazy with need… but there were times like this, when passion bordered the line of necessity and they just needed to give in to it.

So in no time he was on top of her, her pants discarded somewhere in the floor as he inched to enter her. It was been so long since she had him like that, hers.

"Don't lie to me" He said in a broken whisper as his hips evaded that one push that needed to be taken so they could be one once again.

"I'm not" Her voice came raspy and needy… her hips restless because she wanted to feel him all, she wanted to get lost in him, with him. "I only want you; I love you, I…"

Her voice trailed off and turned into a moan when he entered her, claiming her as his, their bodies mending together as their lips moaned and grunted their pleasure away.

His thrusts made her wanton, luring her to bring him closer and deeper with her legs; making her kiss him feverishly until she couldn't breathe and to touch him everywhere her fingers could reach.

There was no stopping them now, she was going to make sure because she wanted all of him, even when they were two worlds apart that shared nothing but an undying passion for each other.

There was no reason for them to end, not when they had nothing holding them back and apart.

She was now his and only his.

When their climax approached and then subsided, the two lovers remained entangled in each other, still untied by flesh.

Maryse took his face in her hands and made him look at her until she could stare into his eyes. They were not the kind that talked a lot, but if they were becoming more that had to change…

"I love you" And she was not lying, somewhere along the way her little escapades into his room had turned into something more, not only she craved for his touch, but the moments when their love making left them breathless and exhausted was what she loved the most; when he would wrap his arms around her and she could listen to his heartbeat while his breathing evened out…

"Maryse…"

She placed a finger to his lips. He didn't need to say anything, she just wanted to enjoy the moment for what it was. "Just kiss me"

Phil smiled faintly, leaning to her and brushing his lips to hers. "Do you know that all this began with a kiss?" He murmured against her lips and she smiled. "I love you" He said, before kissing her…

FIN


End file.
